


Rift

by icashedin



Series: Ambrollins One Shots [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icashedin/pseuds/icashedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Seth revive his fractured relationship with Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rift

Seth slips into the passenger seat of the rental car and flits around with the knobs on the stereo, hoping to find a decent song. Guitar riffs break the silence and he stumbles along trying to remember the lyrics while waiting for the driver. After three more songs, finally the door across from him opens and he brightly smiles at the man in the black hoodie getting into the car.

"Turn that down would ya," the man grumbles at Seth.  
Seth frowns, the man's foul mood settling over the car, "Wanna talk about it baby?"  
"No," the man snaps twisting the volume down in an angry motion.  
"Fine, sorry I asked," Seth turns and faces the window with his arms tightly held across his chest.

Seth decides to remain in full-on pout mode for the rest of the ride. He only ventures to glance in his boyfriend’s direction when he thinks he isn’t looking. After about an hour, the silence and lack of attention causes Seth to crack.

“Talk to me please,” Seth whines, even going as far as casting large puppy-dog eyes at Dean.

Dean ignores him, an exhausted exhale of breath pushing through his lips while his reddened blue eyes work hard at staying focused on the road. An idea pops into Seth’s head and he secretly smiles to himself as he unbuckles his seat belt. Crawling over the center console, Seth attempts to unzip Dean’s jeans.

“What the—I’m fuckin’ driving,” Dean knocks Seth’s hand away.  
Seth slams back into his seat and buckles his belt, “Don’t wanna talk, don’t wanna fool around. What do you want,” his voice becoming as heavy as the bags under Dean’s eyes.  
“We’re almost at the hotel. Can this wait?”

Seth nods and stares out the window again thinking, _What am I waiting for anymore?_

**

Flipping through the channels with complete disinterest, Seth flips the remote onto the mattress. He watches the actress on the screen throw herself at the handsome man but the handsome man remains stoic. Seth quietly snorts to himself.

_Don’t I know the feeling?_

Dean walks out of the bathroom, a white towel snugly wrapped around the well-defined dents in his hips. Brown eyes fixed on Dean’s body, Seth’s hand wanders across the comforter until he finds the remote. He shuts off the television and places the remote on the nightstand next to the bed.

“I didn’t know you were gonna shower or I woulda joined you,” Seth’s eyes traveling across every inch of Dean’s exposed flesh.  
“You showered earlier, yeah?”

Dean, like the handsome man on the show, is unresponsive to Seth’s unwavering gaze as he languidly searches for his luggage. Seth fidgets on the bed, wanting Dean to look over at him, wanting the towel to fall down, needing to feel his skin.

_How long has it been?_

“You look good. Come over here,” Seth coos trying his best to sound inviting and warm, anything to draw the man closer to him.  
“I’m tired.”  
Seth crawls to the edge of the bed and lays down on his stomach, “Baby it’s been a while come on.”

Dean trudges over to where Seth is laying and gently runs his fingers through Seth’s beard. Seth grabs Dean’s right forearms and tugs him down towards him.  
“Be with me.”  
Dean sighs, “I _am_ with you.”  
Seth rolls over onto his back quickly while yanking Dean managing to get him on top of to the bed. In the process, the towel that was previously draped around Dean’s hips must have slid off. With a sneaky smirk, Seth scrambles to ensnare Dean on top of him and then wraps his legs around his waist. Not wasting a single second, Seth slaps one of Dean’s recently uncovered cheeks and buries his face in the man’s neck.  
“Now you’re really with me,” Seth teases against Dean’s skin between soft tender kisses.

Dean’s body remains impassive, his arms limp at Seth’s side, as Seth goes along kissing Dean’s shoulders and across his chest. Growing weary with Dean’s aloofness, Seth impulsively slinks his hand underneath Dean and begins to stroke his cock hoping to arouse his partner.  
Dean slaps Seth’s hand away and snaps, “I’m not in the fuckin’ mood. Fuck, can’t you tell Seth?!”  
He proceeds to haul himself off of the bed and searches for a pair of underwear.  
Seth, his head pounding suddenly, bursts out, “What has happened to us!?”  
Dean gives him a disgusted look, “I told you I’m not in the mood. Don’t you understand I’m tired?”  
Seth gets off the bed and grabs his luggage as tears start to form around his glossy brown eyes, “Well I’m tired too. I’m tired of loving someone who doesn’t love me back.”

Seth heads towards the door and pauses as he turns the handle, hoping to hear Dean’s voice asking him to stay. The silence slices through every shattered nerve in his body and he realizes that Dean isn’t going to say anything. He waits until he is in the elevator to start crying.

_I can’t believe he didn’t try to stop me._


End file.
